


Seriously (Un)Interested

by Druekee



Series: Fulfilled MX Forum Requests [28]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - High School, Bad Boys, Bullying, Christmas, Complicated Relationships, Confessions, Drinking, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Past Lim Changkyun/Lee Minhyuk, Sharing a Room, Smut, Unrequited Love, Virginity, aka Kihyun and Minhyuk are essentially emo, changki, i have a virgin kink i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 12:33:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13123815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Druekee/pseuds/Druekee
Summary: Kihyun thought this school trip in late December to spend 3 days in a rustic, classic-style cabin in the mountains was going to be, well, lame. It only gets worse when he finds out that he’s roomed with the most annoying guy in school. This was supposed to be a chill, fun vacation during Christmas- why did this little brat have to go and ruin that?[Changki/enemies to lovers high school AU/Happy Holidays!]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is written based off an anonymous request on the MX Fic Requests Forum!
> 
> The request was: "Changki + hate to love high school au with Christmas theme. They hate each other, IM is a good student while KH is a "bad boy", they fight every day and fight even more when their class go to the mountains 3 days 3 nights and they end up sharing room, then they have sex (bottom KH)"
> 
> Go to mx-requests-forum.tumblr.com to leave us a request! We hope to hear from you soon~! <3

Kihyun had known about this trip for weeks now; it was a special Christmastime treat for their graduating class to go on a short vacation up in the mountains to experience, what the flyers described as being, a ‘picturesque image of Korea during Christmas’ during the first few days of their winter break. He’d shrugged it off as being some lame normie shit, and certainly wasn’t planning on going until Minhyuk had casually approached him about it a few days before the sign-up deadline.

“Hey kid,” Minhyuk casually said, plopping down onto the curb outside of one of the wings of their school beside Kihyun. It was just after classes ended for the day, and Kihyun had grabbed a quick snack at the vending machine before he took off. Minhyuk leaned across Kihyun’s body, roughly grabbing the bag of chips out of Kihyun’s hands, taking several handfuls and shoving them down his throat. Kihyun side-eyed the boy, adjusting his ripped-to-hell pants before lurching towards Minhyuk, snatching the chips back with an annoyed yelp.

“The fuck do you want?” Kihyun asked, already peeved at the boy he called his best-friend, and he’d only arrived a few seconds ago. Minhyuk laughed, happy to see Kihyun was in high spirits today. He grabbed the rumpled flyer from his back pocket, unfurling it and passing it to Kihyun.

“Let’s go on this trip,” Minhyuk said, and Kihyun immediately began grumbling, shaking his head while he passed the paper back to Minhyuk.

“Nah, I’ve seen it around school. I’m not interested, what’s there for us?” Kihyun asked, flashing his black rimmed eyes to Minhyuk, his implications clear. Minhyuk hummed in acknowledgment, but clearly had a reply prepared for this argument.

“What else are you gonna do? Besides, this is the last shindig before the break- let’s get blackout drunk and do stupid shit in log cabins in the mountains! C’mon, man,” Minhyuk said, waggling his eyebrows in some attempt to convince Kihyun of his plans. “We just turned 19- we can easily bring booze with us, it’s gonna be fun. Hoseok-hyung and Jooheony are coming too, along with a few other cool dudes willing to have fun,” Minhyuk continued, and Kihyun nodded his head, starting to warm up to the idea.

“Hm,” Kihyun said, humming. At the sight of Minhyuk wiggling around in some attempt to be cute, Kihyun shook his head, shoving Minhyuk with enough force to topple him over. “Okay, okay, I’ll go. Just cut that aegyo shit,” Kihyun said, laughing despite his harsh words. Minhyuk giggled, and then jumped up, getting excited.

“YES! I’ll go let the others know, make sure you fill out the sign-up sheet! It’s in room A108, please, please, please make sure you do it!” Minhyuk said, immediately running off, as if all he came there to do was convince Kihyun to go on this trip, not even sparing a ‘hello, how’s it going’. Kihyun rolled his eyes, not even giving the slightly-older boy a wave as Minhyuk ran off into the distance, his thick titanium steel chains rattling off as he ran. Kihyun put his chin in his hands, but didn’t otherwise question anything, taking another bite of his chips before going to room A108 and filling out that form. I mean, what better did he have to do? 

Despite having said that he was going to tell the others, Minhyuk was actually going to tell somebody that Kihyun liked a whole lot less: Changkyun. Kihyun and Changkyun were practically sworn enemies at this point, and it seemed like their resentment had no end. There was something else too… Minhyuk had broken up with Changkyun only a few days ago, and while the feeling was mutual, it was still weird to talk to him normally. Despite how weird it would be talking to him, Minhyuk knew something about Changkyun and Kihyun’s true feelings for each other, something that led him to finding Changkyun at the tutoring center and showing him the same flyer he’d shown to Kihyun.

Walking into the familiar room, Minhyuk glanced around, getting flashbacks to when him and Changkyun were still dating, and Minhyuk would pick up Changkyun after he finished his tutoring lessons here. Changkyun would greet him with the cutest little pure smile, it made Minhyuk almost feel guilty for exclusively being interested in what was below his belt.

“Changkyunnie,” Minhyuk called out, startling Changkyun as he was about to enter his tutoring room, holding a stack of papers to teach some underclassman what appeared to be Physics. Turning around and recognizing who was calling him, Changkyun blanched, looking clearly uncomfortable with the situation. He smiled nervously, stopping in his tracks to walk over to Minhyuk, his steps short and nervous. 

“What’s up?” Changkyun asked, trying to look casual despite the awkwardness obvious on his face. Minhyuk licked his lip, his tongue piercing visible and making a tinge of pink rise in Changkyun’s cheeks. They weren’t dating, for a good reason, but Changkyun could still remember what that tongue was capable of— 

“You going on the senior trip?” Minhyuk asked, interrupting Changkyun’s guilty thoughts. Changkyun raised his eyebrows, curious as to why Minhyuk came all this way just to ask him a seemingly random question.

“Uh, yeah, actually. I am,” Changkyun answered, adjusting his papers and giving Minhyuk a curious look. Grinning, Minhyuk nodded, already stepping away to leave the building. Not trusting this, Changkyun stopped him, suddenly getting a bad feeling in his gut.

“Wait, is Kihyun going on the trip?” Changkyun asked, thinking that maybe the two of them were planning some criminal shit on the mountain. He wouldn’t put it past them, especially since Kihyun had been especially dickish to him lately. Minhyuk turned around, an interesting light sparkling in his eyes.

“What do _you_ want? Do you want him to be there?” Minhyuk asked mysteriously, his lips curled in a small, amused smirk. Changkyun flushed, jolting back in surprise.

“Of course I don’t, why would I want that asshole there to ruin my trip?” Changkyun asked, but his heart started pounding, racing at the mere thought of Kihyun’s confident smirk, and hot gaze peeking from his wavy, gray hair. He turned his head, cheeks darkening the more he thought about him. “I hate him,” he added, almost as if he was trying to convince himself. Minhyuk nodded, clearly not buying it as he continued his journey out of the room.

“Whatever you say, hun,” Minhyuk breezily remarked, the glass door of the tutoring center slamming closed as he left. Changkyun pursed his lips, staring down at the floor as he processed that whirlwind. What did his ex even mean…? Seeing the time on his watch, Changkyun’s eyes widened, and he quickly bustled into the tutoring room, realizing that he was a minute late to his appointment now. Whatever this encounter meant, he could figure it out later. Right now, he had other things to attend to.

 

* * *

 

 

A few days later, their winter break officially began, which meant getting up and attending the bus for the senior trip at 5 AM. Kihyun and Minhyuk rode together, arriving at the meet-up spot a few minutes late, neither really caring about punctuality for this trip. Walking into the bus and noticing only a few empty seats in the front, and none in the back, Kihyun chuckled, thinking these kids were already trying to test him and this trip hadn’t even officially started yet.

Eyes flickering around the interior of the bus, Kihyun’s eyes widened, noticing that the person he least wanted to see was here on this bus with them. Clenching his jaw, Kihyun walked down the slim aisle, approaching Changkyun’s seat in the middle of the bus. Spotting his shitty, pretentious stare, something broke in Kihyun, and he ‘accidentally’ kicked the side of Changkyun’s seat, reveling in the way Changkyun lurched to avoid him.

“Oops,” Kihyun half-heartedly muttered, continuing to walk down the aisle and feeling significantly better now. He should’ve probably guessed that good-boy Changkyun would be attending such a wholesome school trip, but it still put a damper on his good mood. Deciding to just let it go, Kihyun arrived at the back of the bus, lighting up as he sees his friends there. At the row beside them, Kihyun leans down, looming over the two kids that had the gall to sit in HIS seat.

“Get up,” Kihyun said, voice cruel and unrelenting. Aware of Kihyun’s reputation, the two kids scrambled up, running over to the front of the bus to avoid Kihyun’s wrath. Clapping Kihyun on the shoulder, Minhyuk started laughing, amused with his feisty friend’s antics. Jooheon and Hoseok smiled at the two boys, used to Kihyun’s temper by now.

“Glad you could join us,” Jooheon said, extending a fist for Minhyuk to bump, smiling casually at the two boys. Hoseok nodded, his cute, sweet expression tingeing with concern. 

“Yeah, you two were late!” Hoseok said, and Jooheon chuckled, wrapping his arm around Hoseok’s shoulders.

“He was worried you two had decided not to come,” Jooheon explained, the brim of his cap nuzzling against Hoseok’s hair, eyes dark in the shadow of his cap. Minhyuk giggled, and then went into a dramatic regaling of how Kihyun had overslept and forgot to pack which, according to Kihyun, was actually the complete other way around. The other two bust out into a fit of laughter, finding their bickering amusing and a welcome source of entertainment.

Soon, the bus took off, headed towards the mountains to the north of the city. The ride was pretty boring, as one would expect being cooped up in a bus with the majority of your graduating class around you. As they reached the mountains and began their upwards ascent to the cabins they would be staying at, Changkyun stared out of the window, gazing absently at the snow that was gently falling down onto the edge of the mountain. As they rounded the corner, however, his eyes widened, and he gasped, now able to see the entire surrounding land that was covered in a beautiful sheet of pure white. It was a picturesque, dreamlike winter-scape, and Changkyun felt all of his negative feelings drip away at the sight, utterly enamored with the natural beauty.

Just as he was starting to really appreciate the serenity and peace, one of the teachers at the head of the bus stands up, clearing his throat loudly enough to startle Changkyun out of his daze. 

“Alright guys, I know you’ve all been waiting on this. I’m announcing the rooming assignments for the next three days. Now, pay attention so we can make this easier when we get out,” he said, voice pleading as he said the last line. The entire bus looked up with interest as he began listing the names, the majority sounding like pretty standard pairings. Changkyun glanced over at Hyunwoo to his left, smiling gently over at the tan boy and wondering if he would get the assignment that he most wanted. 

“Im Chankgyun and Yoo Kihyun,” the teacher said, his own voice faltering slightly at the odd pairing. Changkyun’s eyes widened and he turned around in his seat, glaring over at Kihyun. The entire class stared over at the two, hushed voices whispering as they tried to figure out why two boys that clearly hated each other would want to be roomed together. Meeting Changkyun’s gaze, Kihyun frowned, clenching his jaw as he slowly shook his head. He knew he shouldn’t try to pick a fight in a moving bus, so he held himself back, saving his anger for later.

Watching the two boys boil over in rage, Minhyuk chuckled, glad that his plan worked. He smoothed down the front of his shirt, eyes flickering to look out the window.

“I think a lot of things are about to change on this mountain. If nothing else, this is going to be an interesting trip~”


	2. Chapter 2

Arriving at his and Changkyun’s cabin in an annoyed, clearly frustrated rush, Kihyun merely tossed his bag inside what appeared to be the sole bedroom, telling Changkyun not to ‘dare touch his shit’ and then promptly went to Minhyuk’s cabin to bitch. Changkyun, also pretty discontent with the progression of things, left the cabin not long after him, headed to Hyunwoo’s cabin for similar reasons. Neither could believe how they got stuck in such a shitty situation, but both soon forgot their troubles as the class trip officially began- and with a bang.

Their whole day was packed with various mountain activities, spending a great deal of time on a ski-lift not far from their cabins, and Kihyun found out that he was actually really good at skiing. It was a great distraction from his current rooming situation, and he found he was truly having a good time on this trip. Once the sun began setting, they began making their way down the ski-lift to the location they’d all be having dinner at, and a bit of news put a damper on their fun.

“Alright class, I regret to inform you this, but there have been recent sightings of bears here up on the mountain. While normally such precautions are unnecessary, the Lodge we’re staying at deems it necessary to put padlocks on the doors at 8PM on of all the cabins to ensure your safety,” one of the teachers said, sparking a hugely negative reaction from all the kids on the bus. Kihyun looked over at Minhyuk, his eyes wide and angry. 

“What the _fuck_ are we gonna do now?” Kihyun asked, voice trembling as his one true reason for going on this trip (drinking with his buddies and sneaking out at night) was completely destroyed, and he wasn’t even rooming with one of them. The situation felt hopeless, and Kihyun groaned, flopping his head onto the back of the seat in front of him.

“I don’t know, maybe it won’t be for all 3 nights?” Minhyuk offered, hoping that he would put a tiny bit of hope back in Kihyun’s heart, even though he himself was pretty pleased with this development. It meant that Kihyun was forced to deal with Changkyun at least one entire night, which meant he had no choice but to acknowledge his feelings. “You can always just drink with Changkyun,” Minhyuk said, trying to lighten the mood. Kihyun choked out a loud laugh, just trying to envision that goody-two-shoes breaking a law and partying with Kihyun.

“HAH, yeah right,” Kihyun said, still entertained with the idea. However, reality came back to slap him in the face, and he groaned again, ridiculously pissed off with the development.

“Don’t worry, it’ll work out, Kihyun,” Jooheon said from the seat beside them, his voice reassuring, and Kihyun sighed through his teeth, wondering if he should’ve even bothered with going on this trip to begin with.

The bus soon stopped, and the kids all filed out to enjoy their dinner and their last few moments of freedom before they got essentially imprisoned for the night. After eating, they arrived back at the cabins, and all made their way to their respective residences. Kihyun spent every last second he could with Minhyuk and his friends outside the cabins before finally going inside at the urging of one of the Lodge employees. Entering through the door and groaning as he sees Changkyun perched on the couch, Kihyun leans against the inside of the door, frowning as he hears the padlock lock behind him. This was really happening, he was literally trapped here with his least favorite person for the _whole night_.

Changkyun didn’t dare look up with Kihyun entered, trying to remain calm and casual to avoid getting in any fights with the older boy. He knew that if he looked him in the face, he’d lose all of his control and say something that would only make this night less tolerable. Changkyun wasn’t looking forward to this predicament any more than Kihyun was, and he tried to focus on his small handheld game as best as he could.

Storming through the cabin, Kihyun finally took the time to look around, seeing the small kitchenette attached to the living area, and then walking to the bedroom and connected bathroom. Yep, there was only one bed. The couch in the living room was probably a fold-out, but there was no way Kihyun was going to lower himself to that shit. Stomping into the main room and looming down over Changkyun, Kihyun blinked, expression firm.

“The bed is mine,” Kihyun said simply, and then walked back to the kitchenette, exploring the cabinets and looking for anything of substance. And there it was- the comment that made all of Changkyun’s resolve snap in half. Changkyun was instantly reminded of how much of a prick Kihyun had been to him, and he rolled his eyes, looking up from his game to give Kihyun an annoyed glare.

“Are you always like this?” Changkyun asked, tone pointed. Kihyun turned around, already getting pissed off.

“Like what?” he prompted, now devoting his whole attention on Changkyun, frustration evident in his voice.

“A fucking asshole, is there some deep-seated reason?” Changkyun prompted, now starting to really get pissed off. They were both stuck in this situation, why couldn’t Kihyun understand that? Scrunching his eyebrows together and walking towards Changkyun with angry, fierce eyes, Kihyun was flooded with memories of their first encounter. Changkyun hadn’t even given him a chance before harshly shutting him down, his pretentious sneer forever burned in Kihyun’s mind, fueling his anger for two years now.

“I should be the one asking _you_ that, kid,” Kihyun spat out, his resentment bitter on his tongue. Changkyun rolled his eyes, clearly not buying that reply.

“Nah, I’m pretty sure you’re the one that instigates _every_ _single_ argument we have,” Changkyun said, raising his eyebrows. He knew he had a point here, and wasn’t expecting Kihyun’s reply. 

“You just fucking started this one? Fuck!” Kihyun replied, never having been hard to anger, but being especially testy given their situation. Changkyun frowned, shaking his head in disagreement. 

“No I didn’t! You were the one barging in here claiming the only bed here! It’s not like you gave me a fair shot, I was just reacting to your douchiness-” Changkyun said, getting frustrated as he realized that he was on the defensive. “I don’t even know why I’m bothering explaining this to you,” Changkyun said, getting annoyed with himself. He just wished he wasn’t in this situation; he just wished he was rooming with Hyunwoo and showing his friend shitty meme videos or something. Why did he have to be here, defending himself to this ass? 

“Cause you know you contradicted yourself, shortie,” Kihyun said, his tone lowering slightly. He could tell he had the upper-hand, and the satisfaction made him lose grip of his rage for a few seconds.

“No, I didn’t! God, you’re so needlessly mean, don’t I deserve a shot to have the bed?” Changkyun said, trying to drive home this point despite not being incredibly interested in having the bed. 

“I’m the hyung here, and I called it already,” Kihyun said, laughing at the way Changkyun clenched his jaw. Despite them being in the same grade, Changkyun was only 18 while Kihyun, and the vast majority of their class, was 19. “Are you really that upset about it?” Kihyun asked, frowning in question. 

“It’s not about that-” Changkyun spat out, standing up to get closer to Kihyun. “It’s about you not ever giving anybody a chance, it’s about you taking everything and making my life a living hell because, because-” Changkyun began, his passion wavering as he realized he was getting close to crossing a line. Kihyun raised his eyebrows, and took a step closer to Changkyun, taunting the boy.

“Because WHY? Tell me. Go there,” Kihyun responded, clearly trying to get a rise out of Changkyun. At Changkyun’s complete silence, Kihyun’s frustration reached its peak, and Kihyun groaned, the sound strained and loud. He turned away from Changkyun in an annoyed huff, and stormed into the bedroom. Changkyun could only stand there, jaw clenched as a brief wave of guilt crashed over him. 

Changkyun walked back over to the couch and plopped down on it, annoyed that he had no other room to hide in, no way to avoid Kihyun and his wrath. He opened up his handheld console, just starting up the game as Kihyun back walked in, slamming a huge bottle of soju onto the coffee table.

“Want a drink?” Kihyun asked, his tone a mock amicability that made Changkyun very, very nervous.

“I’m underage still,” Changkyun replied, his voice low now that he’d definitely pushed Kihyun over the edge. Their shared past was something neither had ever talked about to each other. Ever. They both knew it effected their relationship greatly, but to mention it was almost taboo at this point.

“Yeah, and you’re a pussy, so of course you’re not gonna drink with me,” Kihyun replied, and Changkyun let it slide, fearing what would happen if he pushed Kihyun any further than he already had. Kihyun chuckled at the silence, and then opened up the bottle, going to the cabinets in the kitchen to grab a glass for himself. He got a big one, even though he was only planning on taking shots. Triple shots it was, then. 

The first glass Kihyun poured was neat- a perfect triple-shot, and he downed it without any problem. Ignoring Changkyun was impossible, but at this point in the night, he was doing his best to forget Changkyun even existed. The third glass was a lot less pretty- Kihyun even spilled a bit of the precious liquid onto the countertop. Cursing under his breath, Kihyun quickly cleaned it up- but as he moved to get a rag, he realized just how much he’d actually drank.

“Whoa, fuck,” Kihyun cursed out, wobbling as he stood, blinking rapidly as he tried to adjust to his tipsiness. After cleaning up his mess and deciding to sit across from Changkyun, Kihyun sighed, and turned on the TV, desperate for a distraction. Sadly for him, the TV provided no such service, and Kihyun was quickly reminded of why he even started drinking to begin with: Changkyun, mentioning their past. Kihyun swallowed, his eyes flickering over to Changkyun.

“Y’know, I was planning on drinking this booze with my friends,” Kihyun said, failing to notice his lisp coming through even stronger now that he was tipsy. “Didn’t think I was gonna drink it to forget my annoyance,” Kihyun said, watching the way Changkyun started squirming in his seat.

Changkyun had no idea how to respond to that, opting for silence. Maybe Kihyun didn’t even really want a response from him, so it was better just to keep his foot out of his mouth.

“You mentioning the root of my hatred for you really has brought up some _good_ memories,” Kihyun continued, his words slurring. He started pouring another shot, but since his hand was wobbling so much, he decided against it. “You’ve gotten a lot gutsier over the years, but you’ll always be the same person,” he says, eyes staring up into Changkyun’s face as he continues. “So full of shit.” Changkyun flinches, unable to keep ignoring Kihyun when he was making such personal attacks. 

“What the fuck is that supposed to imply?” Changkyun retorts, realizing that he’s just thrown himself into another fight. Kihyun smiled, the curve bitter and clearly unhappy.

“Well, obviously, you _do_ like bad boys, despite what you said to me two years ago,” Kihyun said, throwing that one right out there. It was something he’d been thinking ever since he first heard of Minhyuk and Changkyun dating a few weeks ago. It harkened back to a piece of their past that only a few people knew about, something that made them both of them sensitive when brought up. Changkyun was 16 and had just transferred to Kihyun’s school. He looked exactly like Kihyun’s type, and, after talking to him a few times, Kihyun asked him out… only to be told an alarming ‘I’m just not interested in bad boys like you’. For Kihyun, it was heart-breaking. He’d never asked out anyone before in his life, and the first time he tried- he gets turned down because of his outward appearance.

“WOW, Kihyun, you’re really bringing that up?” Changkyun asked, cheeks turning red at the memory, anger pouring out of him in waves. “I’ve changed a lot since I was 16! Give me a break, do you think I still have that shit haircut too? Fuck! I can be attracted to whoever I want,” Changkyun spat out, incredibly flustered and frustrated that Kihyun would bring up some shit he’d said when he was just a confused kid. 

“Damn, you must’ve really changed a lot then,” Kihyun said, coughing on a laugh. “Cause you were practically riding ‘bad boy’ Minhyuk’s cock every time you saw him,” Kihyun said, reveling in the shock that coursed over Changkyun’s features. In Kihyun’s drunken state, that shock was everything he wanted, and he smirked. Changkyun scrambled to think of a reply, but his brain couldn’t even think straight, instead just spitting out the first thing he could think of. 

“That’s not true, we never had sex-” Changkyun said, and immediately wished he could just bite his tongue and walk off, feeling like a fool for saying way more than he needed to. Kihyun perked up, having said that as a joke and not really expecting such a serious reply. This new information intrigued him for several reasons, but the most prominent was that Minhyuk was a complete whore- he never dated someone without benefits… unless this partner possessed one particular trait. 

“Are you a virgin?” Kihyun couldn’t even stop himself from asking, knowing that he was probably crossing a line but his curiosity and drunkenness outweighed his typical behavior. Changkyun flushed, wondering how Kihyun figured him out so quickly. 

“And what if I am?” Changkyun admits, and both can feel the air in the room shift rapidly. The fiery heat of their argument now completely dissipated, and all that was left was a cold, awkward silence. Kihyun feels himself rapidly sober up, and he swallows, eyes flickering up to Changkyun’s face and gauging his reaction. He didn’t realize Changkyun was still a virgin… he must be saving it for someone he really loves. This made a weird pang shoot into Kihyun’s heart, and he grimaces at his own self. He told himself to forget his feelings for Changkyun years ago, so why would this change anything?

“I-I’m going to bed,” Changkyun said, voice trembling. He couldn’t even look Kihyun in the face anymore. He’d said way too much and it was getting late, please, just go to bed, Kihyun. Getting the idea, Kihyun struggles to stand up, his drunkenness hitting him harder as he tries to prostrate himself. Kihyun noticed with a quick glance that Changkyun didn’t even offer to lend him a hand, not that Kihyun would take it, and he made his way out of the living area and into his bedroom.

Slamming the door behind him, Kihyun crawled into his bed, flopping his drunk ass against the clean sheets. A part of him knew that he needed to get up and at least change into fresh clothes, but his mind was still reeling. He still couldn’t believe everything that had just happened… Kihyun could barely process it, and he buried his face against the homely quilt, groaning in frustration. 

In the living room, Changkyun sighed, putting his face in his hands. Similar to Kihyun, he was still trying to sort through everything that had just happened. Instead of further thinking about it, Changkyun merely stood up, turning off all of the lights and pulling out the fold-out bed. He could figure it out tomorrow, he was already exhausted and it was only the first night with Kihyun. Changkyun sighed in exasperation, squeezing his eyes shut, one question on his brain.

How the hell was he going to make it through the next three nigh


	3. Chapter 3

Waking up, Kihyun was instantly filled with a sharp feeling of bitter regret: he didn’t end up drinking enough to forget everything that happened last night. He rolled onto his side, at least grateful for the fact that he managed to change clothes and brush his teeth before passing out, but it didn’t make up for all of the things he’d said and heard last night. Still barely able to process the fact that Changkyun was apparently a virgin, and that he admitted to having a difference in taste from that day two years ago, implying probably a thousand things that Kihyun didn’t want to think about seconds after waking up.

He glanced over at his phone, noticing with bleary, unfocused eyes that he had about an hour to get ready for their mandatory breakfast. Kihyun inhaled deeply, surging up from his bed and heading to the bathroom with uncoordinated steps, still trying to wake up.

From the living room, Changkyun woke up from the sound of Kihyun stirring in the other room, and sat up from the fold-out, stretching out the cricks in his back. Memories of the evening before flashed in his mind, and he felt his cheeks flush. Why did he have to admit to being a virgin to Kihyun? That would just fill his mind with all sorts of ideas that Changkyun didn’t even want to imagine, namely it being another source of humiliation material… not that Kihyun gave off the impression that he was planning on teasing the boy with it. Shaking his head to rid himself of such thoughts, Changkyun sat up, wondering just how he would go about asking Kihyun for a turn in the shower… 

The second Kihyun finishes getting ready, he leaves his room… and the entire cabin. He still had quite a bit of time before the breakfast, and would use this opportunity to vent to Minhyuk. Hopefully the boy was up, because Kihyun was already out the door and headed his way.

Watching him leave, Changkyun exhaled a tiny sigh of relief, glad that he didn’t have to communicate with Kihyun yet that day. He casually walked up and through Kihyun’s room to get to the bathroom. On his way there, he glanced at Kihyun’s bed, surprised to see how perfectly his sheets were folded. Changkyun had never met a high school student who willingly made their bed while on vacation… He scrunched his eyebrows together, but decided to ignore the weirdness for now.

Approaching Minhyuk’s door, Kihyun rapidly began knocking on it, making sure Minhyuk would wake up and hear him if he wasn’t already awake. After a few seconds, and no response, Kihyun started knocking again, this time harder. 

“Minhyuk-ah! Answer the door!” Kihyun called out, belatedly wondering if he was risking waking up any of the other neighboring cabins. Before he had the time to really regret it, the door swung open, and the sight of a very tired-looking Minhyuk greeted him.

“It feels so distant when you call me that,” Minhyuk says, hoping that one day Kihyun would finally start calling him hyung. Kihyun rolled his eyes at the typical line, barging in through the door to sit his ass down onto the fold-out. 

“Yeah, yeah. I had a pretty strange night last night, if you’re ready to hear it,” Kihyun began, taking in Minhyuk’s disheveled appearance and wondering if he was awake enough for this shit. Minhyuk suddenly perked up, blinking a few times and approaching Kihyun with a curious gaze, finally closing the door behind them.

“Did you guys kiss or something?” Minhyuk asked, wondering why Kihyun looked like he was about to unload the hottest batch of information in the world. Kihyun lurched backwards, clearly taken aback by that accusation. 

“What? No!” Kihyun denied, trying not to think too hard about kissing Changkyun, and, oops. He thought about it. “Firstly, when I accused him of lying about not being interested in bad boys, he told me he had changed a lot,” Kihyun said, ignoring the visible cringe from Minhyuk.

“What are you thinking, bringing up something like that?” Minhyuk asked, aware of their shared history and how much it had effected Kihyun over time. “…Were you drunk?” he asked, and Kihyun busted out laughing, giving his friend an impressed stare.

“How did you know?” he asked, and then straightened up, trying to get back to his point. “No but for real, that statement could mean so many things. Before, when he said he wasn’t interested in me, it was _because_ I was a bad boy, and now he’s saying that he’s changed? What the fuck is he trying to get at here?” Kihyun asked, and Minhyuk raised his eyebrows knowingly. His friend probably wasn’t even aware of it, but his lingering feelings from the past were starting to rise up again.

“I don’t know, Kihyun,” Minhyuk replied, wiping the skin under his eyes and cringing at the amount of smeared eyeliner on his hands. Kihyun frowned at the lackluster reply, wondering why his friend wasn’t as shocked as he was. 

“There was something else too, something I want to confirm with you,” Kihyun asks, hoping this would get Minhyuk’s attention. 

“Mhmm?” Minhyuk prompted, barely even looking up.

“Changkyun told me you two didn’t sleep together,” Kihyun said, and Minhyuk’s eyes flashed up, looking at Kihyun curiously. “I thought this was weird, considering how you are about these things. Usually, if sex isn’t involved, you’re done with the relationship pretty quick.” Minhyuk hummed, acknowledging the comment. “With one exception-” Minhyuk interrupted Kihyun’s train of thought.

“He didn’t want to do it,” Minhyuk explained, and Kihyun looked at him, surprised with this development considering how he’d already seemingly figured out the mystery. “He knew what he was getting into, and we _did_ do sexual things together… it’s just, odd,” Minhyuk continued, pausing to swallow. “He always backed out last second. I always got the feeling that was when the little fantasy in his head ended,” he concluded, and Kihyun leaned his chin forward, eyebrows raising in surprise.

“What? What does that mean?” Kihyun prompted, and Minhyuk sighed, eyes flickering over to Kihyun’s extremely interested reaction. Bingo. Minhyuk shrugged, and then started walking away. 

“I wouldn’t be comfortable going that far, Changkyun was my boyfriend at the time,” Minhyuk said, clearly done with the conversation. Kihyun groaned in annoyance, flopping back onto Minhyuk’s messily arranged sheets. “And I gotta start getting ready, anyway,” Minhyuk continued, walking through the bedroom to get to the bathroom, hiding his giddy smile until he was out of Kihyun’s range. Yes…! His plan to set them up was progressing way faster than he expected~

 

* * *

 

After the breakfast, the schedule was a fairly laid-back one: they were headed to a small, nearby village and given free rein to do whatever they wanted during the time constraint. Minhyuk and Kihyun found themselves wandering into a rather interesting place open at noon when they got there, and with a fully-stocked bar. Completely amused with this development, they asked the owner which wine they recommended, and took a whole bottle of it to share. There was nothing better than getting day-drunk during a school trip. 

What was also great to Kihyun about deciding to spend much of their time getting buzzed in a hole-in-the-wall shop was being able to avoid Changkyun for the majority of the day. Even though he was getting blissfully tipsy, Kihyun still felt awkward about their relationship and desperately wished he could just go back to how they were two days ago- peacefully hating each other, none of this feelings crap involved.

They continued drinking and acting fools until long past the calls for dinner, and, even though they still made it to the meeting spot- they had missed the majority of the meal, much to Kihyun and Minhyuk’s amusement. Jooheon and Hoseok could only give the two slightly disappointed looks, glad that to most people- they didn’t look drunk, just foolish.

Despite his fun, Kihyun knew that inevitably he would have to return to his cabin and, consequently, the painfully awkward vibe that he knew would be greeting him upon his arrival. Any shred of hope he might’ve still been hanging onto was crushed when their teacher informed them that the locks would still be in place on their cabin doors tonight as well. Kihyun groaned, his heart dropping at the bad news.

Arriving back at the cabin after the dinner that Kihyun mostly didn’t eat, Kihyun leaned his body against the kitchen counter, realizing sadly that he was beginning to sober up. A loud roar of his stomach also informed him that he was getting pretty hungry, too. Deciding to try his hand at whipping something up in the kitchen, Kihyun looked over, eyes flickering over to the quiet form of Changkyun. They hadn’t said anything to each other all day… and the tension in the room could be cut with a knife. Kihyun cleared his throat, getting Changkyun’s attention.

“Are you hungry?” Kihyun asked, and Changkyun looked up from his game, giving Kihyun a thoughtful look. “Because I can cook you anything you want,” he says, voice cocky, but then he adds, “From whatever is in this kitchen.” He honestly couldn’t say what made him suggest something like that, and he didn’t want to think about it too much. Changkyun pursed his lips, a little bit hungry still and intrigued to see this side of Kihyun. He was a bit wary of Kihyun’s cooking skills, and given their current (and volatile) relationship, he probably shouldn’t trust him with a knife. He nervously swallowed, and then looked down, heart pounding in his chest. 

“What’s in the kitchen?” Changkyun prompted, and Kihyun smirked, pridefully puffing up as he moved to rifle through the fridge and cabinets. He didn’t really know why he even offered in the first place, but decided to just roll with it, seeing it as a game now. Surprised to find a pretty fair amount of miscellaneous goods, Kihyun hummed, trying to think of something he could throw together. Collecting everything of substance, Kihyun turned around, gesturing for Changkyun to come hither.

“We have some instant udon, stuff to make a sauce, sausage, some canned veggies, kimchi, cheese, eggs, and frozen pork cutlets,” Kihyun said, listing the main ingredients he’d found. There were other things he’d seen too, but he wasn’t going to bother listing oils and seasonings to Changkyun- he’d probably never even touched a pan in his life. Getting an idea, Changkyun’s eyes widened, and he gave Kihyun an eager look.

“What about kimchi udon? With pork cutlet?” he asked, blinking innocently over at Kihyun, his nervous stance still present. Kihyun made a sound of approval, and then began assembling the rest of the ingredients, quickly getting accustomed to the kitchen.

“I’ve never made it before, but how hard could it be?” Kihyun asked, trying to shake off the last remnants of his tipsiness as he began firing up the stove-top. Changkyun watched with interested, wide eyes as Kihyun bustled around the kitchen, blinking curiously as Kihyun seemed to really know what he was doing. It was an odd sight to see this punk kid dressed in tattered black jeans and a black leather jacket holding a spatula and a skillet. Honestly, he wanted to ask why Kihyun had learned how to cook, but felt weird about going there. He still remembered what happened last night when their past was brought up, and right now, he was actually seeing Kihyun in a new light, one that he didn’t want to ruin by bringing up ‘old Kihyun’.

“Aish, this isn’t cooking like I wanted,” Kihyun said, frowning. Cooking had always come easy to him, so Kihyun couldn’t for the life of him figure out why it was acting up now that he had an audience… not that he hadn’t cooked in front of other people before, but what other reason could it be? Changkyun staring at him over there was seriously throwing him off his game, and he refused to believe that Changkyun was more special than anybody else watching him cook. He frustratedly picked apart the stuck-together udon noodles, his lips pressed together in a pout. Deciding that maybe it was because these ingredients were old, he stopped blaming Changkyun, and refocused on assembling this dish.

Watching him continue to cook from the edge of the kitchen, Changkyun noticed a few things about Kihyun that he’d never noticed before. Namely, that his features and hands were quite soft, almost feminine. He’d almost forgotten that Kihyun was an actual person behind all of their yelling and fighting, and it made Changkyun feel… odd. Awkward almost, like he was seeing a side of Kihyun he wasn’t supposed to be seeing- one that was delicate and careful. Kihyun almost burned himself on the popping oil from the pork, and Changkyun nearly rushed over to see if he was okay. Thinking that maybe he was just going crazy, Changkyun bit his lip, and then turned around, knowing it wouldn’t be good for him if he continued to watch Kihyun. 

“Sssshit,” Kihyun cursed from behind him, and Changkyun heard a low thud, along with the sound of a liquid gushing out of a container. Turning back around, Changkyun’s eyes widened, spotting the bottle of oil quickly spilling its contents all over the tile floor of the kitchen. Kihyun looked utterly outraged, and Changkyun realized that for a brief moment- this outrage wasn’t actually directed at him. Watching Kihyun grab a few paper towels and toss them onto the floor on top of the oil, Changkyun suddenly had an thought.

“Do you need help?” he asked, voice trembling slightly. He’d never asked Kihyun that before, it felt weird lending him his kindness. Kihyun looked up, giving him a peeved-off look. 

“No,” Kihyun replied, voice strict and harsh. The fuck was Changkyun getting at; was he trying to rub it in Kihyun’s face that he just spilled shit? “The food’s done now anyway,” Kihyun continued, and with that, turned the stove down to a very low simmer, so that his food wouldn’t go cold while it waited. He flashed Changkyun an annoyed eyebrow quirk, and exhaled hotly, getting onto his hands and knees and starting to clean up the rather large puddle of hard-to-clean oil. 

Kihyun was lucky there were a lot of paper towels in the kitchen, because he used almost half a roll just trying to sop up the excess oil from the ground itself. Having to shift position to get the oil that had spread further, Kihyun turned his back to Changkyun, thighs spreading for better balance.

Unbeknownst to Kihyun, but this gave Changkyun quite the eyeful, his eyes raking over the deliciously erotic position Kihyun just landed himself in. Changkyun was seeing all sorts of new sides of Kihyun tonight, but this was definitely the most mesmerizing. He’d always seen Kihyun as an attractive boy, but right now… he looked downright sexy, his thighs spread wide and ass in the air while his upper body did all the work. And his ass… while it wasn’t exactly thick like the textbook perfect ass, it was cute, clearly muscular, and probably the nicest looking-

“Booty,” Changkyun accidentally muttered aloud, his entire body freezing as he realizes what he just said. Fuck, what was he thinking? Kihyun visibly stiffened, and he turned his head, anger flaring up. 

“What the fuck was that?” Kihyun asked, voice strained and annoyed. “I’m sitting here cleaning and you say that shit under your breath?” Kihyun slammed down the paper towel bundle he was currently holding with a wet slap, quickly getting up to look Changkyun in the eye. “You tryin’ to pick a fight or somethin’?” he continued, expression hot and frustrated. Being quickly reminded about how Kihyun ‘really’ was, Changkyun flustered, blinking rapidly as he tried to process this severe mood swing.

“No-” Changkyun managed to squeeze out between Kihyun’s accusations.

“You saying my ass is flat or something? Cause I know,” Kihyun said, getting annoyed with himself for even admitting that. He’d never really felt insecure about his butt before, but it was definitely something he knew about himself. Changkyun shook his head, looking genuinely against that idea. 

“No, it’s not flat, it’s actually kind of-” Changkyun began, and Kihyun, annoyed that he was trying to prolong this for so long, interrupts him. 

“What?” he forcefully asks, and Changkyun bites his lip, cheeks flaring hot.

“Cute…”                


	4. Chapter 4

Sinking into the beautiful, clear natural hot spring, Kihyun sighed, glad that at least he had this today. Last night had been… painfully awkward, to say the least, after Changkyun’s little confession about Kihyun’s butt. If he squeezed his eyes closed, Kihyun could still hear Changkyun’s tentative voice calling his butt cute. It was definitely crossing a line, and, after the fight they had about it, they refused to acknowledge each other for the rest of the night. Kihyun thought that Changkyun might’ve even been working to get past his pretentiousness, but after that… he wasn’t so sure.

At least today, on Christmas eve, they actually had a damn good schedule during this increasingly regretful school trip: they were to take baths in the natural hot spring on the side of the mountain. The place was absolutely captivating- the winter-scape of evergreen trees and the snow that covered every surface, not to mention how relaxing the hot water of the natural springs felt. Kihyun was in a much better mood, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t still _Kihyun_. 

“Can I join?” a scrub from their class asked, approaching Kihyun and the small arrangement of Kihyun’s rather intimidating friends… and no one else. There were four baths in the establishment that his class was allowed to use, and all four were rather large, but there was no way in Hell Kihyun was going to lower his experience by allowing normies to ruin his bath.

“Hell no,” Kihyun answered, wondering just how many people would come by before they got the idea. This bath was for Kihyun and the other bad boys, exclusively. Kihyun groaned, rolling his eyes as the kid scrambled away, clearly regretting his idea. Just as he was starting to relax again, another sound of shuffling was heard, and Kihyun exhaled, trying to collect himself. 

“There’s another one,” Minhyuk said, his eyes outlined with dark eyeliner despite them being in a bath. Kihyun turned around, this time looking at the kid in the face- shocked to see who was entering the outdoor bath with them. Wearing only a small towel loosely wrapped around his hips stood Changkyun, his eyes nervously flickering between Minhyuk and his friends, and Kihyun, who was staring right at him. He almost regretted even walking in here, but he really didn’t have any other choice. 

“All the other baths are full,” Changkyun explained, referring to how crowded the others had become since Kihyun claimed one for a total of four people only. Nodding in acknowledgement, Kihyun pursed his lips, eyes raking down Changkyun’s mostly exposed body. Losing his train of thought for a few seconds as he became mesmerized by how attractive Changkyun looked, Kihyun turned around, hoping his flushed cheeks could be excused as being warm from the hot water.

“…Come in,” Kihyun replied, and Minhyuk jolted, blinking rapidly as he watches the incredibly uncharacteristic behavior from his friend. Jooheon and Hoseok stared too, wondering what made Changkyun so different than the other kids in their class; Kihyun even _hates_ Changkyun, what the fuck??

There was something else, too, about Kihyun and Changkyun’s dynamic. They seemed weirdly distant when they approached each other, Changkyun sitting as far away as he could and Kihyun avoiding his eyes. It was almost as if something had happened between them, something to change their feelings for one another. Minhyuk squinted his eyes, trying to decipher the mystery. To make matters even stranger, once Changkyun came into the water, Kihyun sat up straighter, his thighs parting and tilting his chin in a way that was definitely supposed to be sexy, but to Minhyuk, he just looked like a hot mess.

“… So what were we talking about? How many bottles did you say we downed yesterday?” Kihyun asked, and Minhyuk barked out a laugh, not believing his own ears. They weren’t talking about anything before Changkyun showed up, let alone some ridiculous conversation like that.

“Jesus, are you showing off in front of your new boyfriend or something? The fuck even happened in that cabin last night, cause clearly, _something happened_ ,” Minhyuk said, hoping that his words sounded like a joke even though he genuinely wanted to find out. Frustrated that his friend was neither having his back nor giving him a break, Kihyun exploded, embarrassment and rage pouring out.

“WOW, okay Minhyuk, if that’s how it’s gonna be, wanna fuck off?” Kihyun said, angrily gesturing for Minhyuk to leave the bath. Of course, despite wanting Minhyuk out of his sight, they both knew that Minhyuk wasn’t actually going to leave. Minhyuk busted out into a fit of boisterous laughter, pleased to see he struck a nerve there. Frustrated with the situation, Kihyun flickered his eyes to the other end of bath, noticing with a strained stare that Jooheon and Hoseok were completely distracted making out with each other. I mean, what, was he expecting those two to actually back him up in this situation?

Realizing that this was how it was going to be, Kihyun glanced over at Changkyun, seeing the younger was trying hard to look like he had no idea what was going on around him, despite being completely aware of everything that just happened. Kihyun, in Minhyuk’s eyes, was showing off for him? Changkyun felt his heart pound in his chest, and he bit his lip, observing Kihyun’s actions from the corner of his eye. Now that their little tiff was over, Kihyun was back to relaxing against the stone wall of the bath, arms stretched out across the parameter of the bath and looking like a full-course meal: his body glistening in the water and flushed from the heat, eyes animalistic and flickering with something that made a shiver run down Changkyun’s spine.

Noticing the way Changkyun was staring at Kihyun, Minhyuk beckoned him over, hoping to gain some knowledge through this meeting one way or another. Wading over slowly, Changkyun stared down at the water, wondering how much of his nude body would be visible to the other two once he got closer to them. Getting about a foot away from them, Changkyun crouched in the shallow pool in front of the other two, blinking over at Minhyuk after deciding that conversing with his ex was the less awkward alternative right now.

“So… how’s the weather?” Minhyuk asks, chuckling at himself because apparently he thought he was funny. Changkyun replies, and the two begin having one of the dullest conversations Kihyun has ever had the displeasure of listening to. He, consequently, starts tuning out of it, watching for the first time the way Changkyun interacted with his ex, the serial flirt and bad boy, Minhyuk. He always tried to avoid them when they were together, and now that they were apart… Kihyun could honestly say he could still see those little glimmers in Changkyun’s eyes. Minhyuk always looked at people with some kind of ill intention, but Changkyun… there was a tentative attraction still present in his gaze when he was looking at Minhyuk. It made Kihyun feel a strange bout of jealousy and loneliness and at the sound of Jooheon and Hoseok making out, Kihyun lost it.

“STOP SHOWING OFF!” Kihyun spat out, not sure if he was directing his comment towards the couple engaging in PDA or the way Changkyun was clearly giving Minhyuk a love-filled gaze. With a slight pang to his gut, Kihyun realizes that he’s absolutely infuriated with Changkyun. Unable to handle his pent-up feelings anymore, Kihyun groaned in exasperation, conflict rising on his tongue. The way Changkyun stared at him after he blew up… it was too much. He looked concerned.

“I’m leaving, and also: Minhyuk?” Kihyun said, getting Minhyuk’s attention. “Your makeup is running,” he concluded, still bitter at the boy for putting him in an awkward situation. Getting up from the bath and making no effort to cover his, now exposed, crotch, Kihyun got out of the water, angrily grabbing his towel and walking back into the building. He ignored the intense chill of December air against his skin, too confused and annoyed to care. 

“What got into him?” Changkyun asked, trying to lighten the mood from the rampaging anger of Kihyun. He stared at the door to the building, not really expecting Kihyun to come back but almost wanting him to- so he could at least get some answers. Observing this, Minhyuk inhaled gently, eyes flickering back over to Changkyun.

“How has Kihyun been to you lately?” Minhyuk asks, expression serious and calm, staring at Changkyun with curious eyes. Changkyun flusters, blinking a few times as memories from the past night flashed behind his eyes.

“The same as always,” Changkyun defensively lies, not sure if he was ready to tell his ex that he was doing questionable stuff with his ex’s best friend. Minhyuk nods slowly, clearly not buying his bullshit.

“I don’t believe you,” Minhyuk replies, hoping that by pushing the younger boy, he would manage to actually progress their conversation. Changkyun, now pissed, makes a clearly exasperated face, frowning at Minhyuk in annoyance. 

“Well, it’s the truth, so,” Changkyun replies, wishing Minhyuk would just let it drop already. Seeing that Changkyun really wasn’t going to come to term with his feelings, Minhyuk sighs, shaking his head.

“Reality is going to catch up with you two very soon,” Minhyuk says, voice cold and serious. He glances up into Changkyun’s eyes. “Sooner than you think, probably,” he ominously concludes, and Changkyun grimaces, hating the fact that Minhyuk still thought he had influence over him.

“Nothing has changed, I still hate everything about Kihyun, and I’m not going to sit here and listen to this,” Changkyun said, feeling the sting of every single lie he said. Minhyuk nodded his head, a bit impressed with Changkyun’s forcefulness. He’d been hanging around Kihyun too much, most likely. As the sun began to set in the horizon, Minhyuk watched Changkyun get up from the bath and walk in through the building, leaving him there alone in the bath. Well, not quite alone. Wading through the water towards his affectionate friends, Minhyuk said beside them. 

“Can I join you~?”

 

* * *

 

When Changkyun arrives back at the cabin, the first thing he notices is the bottle of soju on the coffee table… and how it didn’t appear to have been opened yet for the night. His gaze turns to Kihyun, pondering deeply from his perch on the couch. He’d apparently folded and put away all of the sheets Changkyun had used the night before, and the carefulness surprised Changkyun. Finding it incredibly difficult to move from his spot, Changkyun merely stares at Kihyun, not sure what his presence there means for him just yet. Folding his hands on his knee, Kihyun looks up, his gaze deep and brooding.

“Come over here, we need to talk.”

Changkyun honestly didn’t know what he was expecting when he sat across from Kihyun, plopping into the chair with sweat already forming on his brow. His conversation with Minhyuk left him feeling tenser than before, and with a shaky inhale, Changkyun realized that his heart was racing in his chest. 

“There’s something I want you to know about that day two years ago,” Kihyun began, tone tentative and monotone. Changkyun swallowed, eyes flickering between Kihyun and the floor anxiously. “When you turned me down, and I told you I asked you out as a joke- it wasn’t really a joke,” he said, admitting the truth for the first time in years, to himself and to Changkyun. 

“Wh-” Changkyun said, unable to even finish a single word, too shocked by Kihyun’s admittance of truth. “You held that over me for a solid year!” Changkyun finally managed to say, anger rushing out of him. Kihyun had humiliated him, told him that he ‘was a fool for even responding to Kihyun’s joke, what kind of sicko was he to think that Kihyun could even be interested in someone like him?’. Changkyun eventually got used to it, and Kihyun stopped bringing it up after a while, but the bitterness was strong. 

“I know, but you broke my heart,” Kihyun said, turning his gaze to the floor to avoid looking into Changkyun’s enraged expression. “A lot of things happened after that, some that I regret, but you still turned me down in the most painful way you could,” Kihyun continued, voice turning soft. He wasn’t angry anymore, at least not right now. He’d spent the past hour alone trying to figure out why he hated Changkyun, why he was so jealous of Minhyuk for having him. He wasn’t able to come to any conclusions yet, but did know a few things, one of which being that the root of his anger stemmed from that moment.

Changkyun quieted down, and a newfound regret bubbled up inside him. All this time, he thought Kihyun was the one who made his life hell, for no good reason. He never thought to consider that Kihyun really was interested in him. It put the older boy in a brand-new light for Changkyun, one that made him feel weird and antsy.

“You hurt me too,” Changkyun said, and Kihyun looked up at him. “After that day, I didn’t date a single person. I was too scared to even say yes to confessions of love, scared that they were just messing with me too,” Changkyun admitted, making a hot stab of guilt push through Kihyun’s heart. “I didn’t date anybody until a few weeks ago, when Minhyuk asked me if I wanted to fool around with him sometime,” he continued, laughing bitterly. “It wasn’t even a proper confession, but I said yes. I was obsessed with the idea of being wanted.” Kihyun swallowed, unsure of how to respond to Changkyun’s tragic story, guilt cascading over him over and over. He briefly wished that he had popped open the soju earlier, but knew that sobriety was necessary for the conversation they were having.

“I’m sorry, for how unfair I was to you after that,” Kihyun said, the first time he’d ever apologized to Changkyun about the way he treated him. Changkyun smiled, the curve sad and grateful. 

“I’m sorry too, I should’ve thought more before I spoke,” Changkyun said, and Kihyun reached his hand out, as a peace offering. Changkyun took it, and something passed between their skin, something tingly like electricity. As he processed Changkyun’s words, something sprung back up into Kihyun’s mind, and he looked over at Changkyun, blinking a few times before speaking.

“Are you planning on hooking back up with Minhyuk?” Kihyun asked, and Changkyun frowned, removing his hand from Kihyun’s as he looked him square in the eye.

“What? No,” Changkyun replied, the honestly evident in his voice. Kihyun sighed through his nose, leaning back into his chair and giving Changkyun a slightly wary look.

“I saw the way you looked at him earlier, I can tell there’s something between you two still,” Kihyun explained. Even though weird, new feelings were blossoming in his heart, Kihyun wanted to do something for Changkyun- to make up for what he’d done to him. If Changkyun was interested in Minhyuk still, then Kihyun could set them back up. It was the least he could do.

“There’s nothing between us, I’m not interested in Minhyuk like that,” Changkyun replied, not really sure where Kihyun was going with this. Minhyuk saw him like a toy to play with, and Changkyun wanted something different. He wanted _someone_ different.

“It’s okay, you don’t need to deny it. You know, it’s only been a few days, I’m sure Minhyuk would be willing to give it another go-” Kihyun said, quickly getting interrupted by Changkyun, who was getting increasingly frustrated.

“I don’t want to give Minhyuk another chance, I want to give _you_ another chance!” Changkyun spat out before he could even stop himself, eyes widening as he realized what he’d just said. Fuck, what was he thinking? What did that even mean?

Kihyun could only stare, his eyes wide with shock and something else, blooming in his heart that he couldn’t quite put a name to. His cheeks flushed, and he couldn’t tear his eyes away from Changkyun, unsure of what to say or do. Changkyun could only sit in shock, panting slightly after his outburst. He didn’t even know where that came from, but the more he thought about it, the more he knew it was true. He hadn’t been dating Minhyuk for any reason besides the fact that he reminded him of Kihyun. Minhyuk had asked him out, all cool smiles, and Changkyun used him like a replacement. That was why he felt so guilty, and that was why, despite all of the boy shortcomings, Changkyun was still receptive to the idea of dating Kihyun.

Finally collecting himself, Kihyun straightened his posture, tilting his chin to stare at Changkyun dead in the eye.

“Then give it to me.”


	5. Chapter 5

Waking up at the cabin and realizing it was Christmas day felt like an out-of-body experience to Kihyun. He wouldn’t deny saying he felt good about everything that had happened last night, but he definitely felt weird, like the world had flipped upside down over night. Here he was, waking up and feeling butterflies at the thought of seeing Changkyun again. He squeezed his eyes shut, groaning at his own love-struck madness. It was embarrassing, but Kihyun couldn’t stop thinking about that one moment, over and over again…

After he’d asked Changkyun to give him another chance, Changkyun had flushed bright red, the color even tingeing the tips of his ears pink. He bit his lip, looking unsure as to how he should reply, but his shyness said everything. He wasn’t laughing in Kihyun’s face, he wasn’t telling him no. He hadn’t technically replied yet, that was true, but the rest of their night had been so pleasant, it gave Kihyun hope. It was the first time this trip they were able to sit in the same room without fighting, and they were even interacting like decent human beings. It turned out that the game Changkyun had been playing was one that Kihyun was also familiar with- and they bonded over that for a long time, sitting pressed against each other.   

If he closed his eyes, Kihyun could still feel the way Changkyun’s arm felt against his, his slender thigh lightly grazing Kihyun’s leg. He realized how much of a sap he sounded, and groaned, pressing his face into his pillow. Deciding it was probably time to get up, Kihyun quickly got dressed, walking into the living room to see Changkyun still half-asleep on the fold-out.

“Morning,” Kihyun said, his voice a little deeper from sleep. Changkyun bolted awake, eyes staring over at Kihyun in surprise. Why was Kihyun being so nice to him? Oh, that’s right. A lot had changed last night. Flushing as he makes eye-contact with Kihyun, Changkyun smiles softly, realizing that he should probably respond. 

“Good morning,” he says, watching the way Kihyun sauntered about the kitchen, pulling down a pan from the cupboard. 

“The Christmas morning breakfast is optional, so I figured I would just make us something better?” Kihyun offered, glancing over at Changkyun as if waiting for the go-ahead. Changkyun nodded, eager to taste Kihyun’s cooking. After the oil fiasco last time, Kihyun didn’t offer to give Changkyun any of his cooking, and Changkyun felt way too awkward to ask. He certainly got a good look at the meal he wasn’t able to consume, and judging by Kihyun’s satisfied noises- it was undoubtedly delicious.

“I’d love that,” Changkyun said, glancing down at the sheets. It was morning, and the door was definitely unlocked by now, but Kihyun was opting for staying with him instead. It made Changkyun feel all fuzzy, but a weird pang of awkwardness came over him. Why wouldn’t Kihyun invite any of his friends to join them?

“Are you going to invite Minhyuk… or anybody?” Changkyun asked, almost regretting it when Kihyun freezes on the spot. Kihyun swallows, staring over at Changkyun. Did he not want to do this breakfast alone? Was it still too weird between them? He pulls out his phone, texting Minhyuk quickly.

“I texted him,” Kihyun says after sending out a quick text to Minhyuk. He doubted that Minhyuk would actually wake up for this, as the boy was more than likely passed out until their first mandatory schedule. But he’d do it, if it made Changkyun somehow feel better. This feeling was very foreign to Kihyun, and he too became affected by the awkward energy Changkyun was putting off. Hoping that his text to Minhyuk was enough, Kihyun glanced over at the younger boy.

After getting Changkyun’s acknowledging nod, Kihyun began cooking, doing a simple breakfast of eggs and sausage. He diligently cooked enough for the both of them, not really counting on any reply from Minhyuk. Changkyun watched as Kihyun cooked, still not used to how attractive and delicate Kihyun looked like this. He seemed so diligent, and the way he would occasionally flip the pan was like watching a professional, at least in Changkyun’s eyes.

Sufficiently preparing the breakfast, Kihyun walked over to the small kitchen table, setting down two plates and divvying out the food. His mouth watering from how delicious their meal looked, Changkyun made a sound of approval, quickly reaching for his fork after saying a prayer. Just as he was about to eat, a thought occurred to him. 

“Did Minhyuk ever reply?” Changkyun asked, and Kihyun shrugged, looking over at his phone and showing Changkyun the complete lack of notifications.

“Guess it’s a date now~” Kihyun said, immediately embarrassed that he said that. Changkyun was glad he hadn’t started eating, because he’s sure he would’ve choked after hearing that. His heart pounding from the mere thought of it, Changkyun looked up, surprised to see how shy Kihyun got after saying that. Finding the expression incredibly cute, Changkyun smiled, cutting into a piece of sausage and bringing it to his mouth.

“I guess it is,” he replied, and Kihyun flushed, rapidly shoving food in his mouth in embarrassment. This whole situation was crazy, and Changkyun was just playing along with it? Kihyun could feel hope worm its way into his heart, and he chewed intently, wondering if Changkyun really was going to, y’know, ask him out. Or something. Given the direction their conversation went last night.

“Mm, this is really good Kihyun~” Changkyun complimented, shoveling another mouthful down his gullet. Kihyun chuckled, but he was a little dazed. Lost in thought, Kihyun didn’t even realize how he was eating his food, bringing the whole sausage to his mouth and pressing it against his lips, sucking the end of it before taking about half into his mouth. Changkyun, however, was completely aware, his eyes watching Kihyun’s mouth in a trance, swallowing nervously as he tried to figure out why Kihyun was eating so… erotically. His mind suddenly flashed with Kihyun in the same position, but between Changkyun’s legs. Embarrassed, Changkyun dropped his fork, the sound loud in the otherwise quiet room.

Blinking as he watches Changkyun bluster about, Kihyun chews the piece of sausage, realizing just how much he’d put into his mouth at once. Understanding why Changkyun had gotten so flustered, Kihyun smirks, impressed with himself. 

“You know, I’m actually pretty skilled when it comes to this kind of thing~” Kihyun says, waggling the remainder of the sausage on his fork. Changkyun shakes his head, cheeks flashing hot red as he processes Kihyun’s statement. God, he was purposefully trying to rile him up now.

“You’ll have to show it to me later, then,” Changkyun replied, a switch getting flipped from Kihyun’s over-confidence. Blinking in surprise, Kihyun smirked, glad that Changkyun was in on his game now. Oh, this was going to be fun~ 

“I’ll be sure to~”

 

* * *

 

The first Christmas activity on the class trip schedule was gingerbread house decorating, apparently. Kihyun’s entire graduating class all sat squished together at long tables, groups of two or three given free rein to decorate the little pre-made houses however they saw fit. Of course, the absolute mess that followed this activity was to be expected, and Minhyuk playfully splattering icing on everyone in range only added to the chaos.

“Heh, I got _cream_ on you too~” Minhyuk says, voice perverse as he splatters a huge glob against Kihyun’s cheek. Rolling his eyes, Kihyun flashed his gaze back to Changkyun, who was seated across from him, trying to convey his utter annoyance. Wanting to be amused at the situation, Changkyun tries to laugh, but his smile falls as he takes in Kihyun’s lewd visage. The dirty implications were definitely there, but it only got worse for Changkyun when Kihyun swipes his tongue out, lapping up a streak of the sticky white substance from his face.

Chuckling amusedly at how flustered Changkyun had gotten, Kihyun lightly kicks him under the table, hoping he would snap out of it before Minhyuk started questioning him. Of course, Minhyuk noticed the response as well, but didn’t say anything about it, deciding to just let the two be.

After assembling their ridiculously gaudy gingerbread house, Kihyun snapped several artistic pictures of it with his phone, adding another thing to the list of talents Changkyun had no idea Kihyun possessed. This man was always so full of surprises…

The next group activity was a little less messy, and after they had their lunch, the group headed up to the highest climbable part of the mountain to build snowmen and otherwise fool around recklessly in the snow. Changkyun looked especially excited for this, and Kihyun couldn’t help but smile fondly at the boy as he watched him bounce around in joy. 

“Wow, look at how deep the snow is!” Changkyun called out, rushing out into the thick blanket of pure, untouched snow, unable to contain himself as he grabs a huge handful, excitedly tossing a messy snowball towards Kihyun. Immediately ducking away from the cold projectile, Kihyun frowns at the boy, the initial charm and cuteness of Changkyun’s excitement wearing away. Smacking his lips together and frowning, Kihyun quickly starts compacting a huge, dense snowball, walking slowly over to Changkyun and tossing it right at the back of his head.

Busting out into a fit of loud cackling, Kihyun almost doesn’t see Changkyun start his revenge plot, a betrayed look on his face. Changkyun starts making another quick snowball, tossing it over at Kihyun and running around giddily as he watches it land against Kihyun’s arm.

“Haha~! It hit you, hyung~” Changkyun said, not even noticing the slipped ‘hyung’. Despite being younger than Kihyun, Changkyun had never used an honorific while talking to the older boy before, refusing to reserve such a respectful title for someone who treated him so poorly. Kihyun felt his cheeks warm, and he smiled, glad to see such a clear representation of how much their relationship had changed since they started this trip. 

Now in higher spirits, Kihyun started casually playing with Changkyun, pelting the boy with soft snowballs, only around half actually making contact with him. After a rather rousing snowball fight, they finished their match- agreeing on a draw. They then proceeded to make a little snowman, lightly conversing about Christmas traditions and other seasonally appropriate topics. The gawking stares from their fellow classmates falling on blind eyes, they truly had a good time together, just enjoying each other’s company.

“Class, we have an announcement to make,” their teacher said, voice booming as he tried to get the attention of a huge group of rowdy teenagers as they all congregated around the bus. “First, we’re about to head down to the courtyard of the main building of the Lodge, and we’ll watch as they light their 20-foot-tall Christmas tree,” he began, smiling broadly as he said his real announcement. “And I’ve also been informed that, since there have been no more recent bear sightings, the cabins will not be padlocked tonight!” he concluded, and the entire class erupted in cheers.

Changkyun swallowed, clenching his jaw as he looked towards the ground. Now that they weren’t literally stuck together, would Kihyun just leave him tonight? It was their last night here, and he desperately wanted to spend more time with Kihyun, to be near him and have more time like this together. Beside him, Kihyun felt very conflicted. Memories of his initial reason for coming on this trip flashed in his mind, and how he hadn’t actually been able to do them. He just wanted to get drunk and party with his friends, and it was Christmas day… But at the same time, this new thing he was sharing with Changkyun was addictive, he never wanted to stop being with him.

“Heyyyy, _hell_ yeah!” Minhyuk exclaimed, clapping Kihyun on the shoulder and startling him from his conflicted thoughts. “Finally! So, party at my cabin, of course. Bring whatever booze you still have left, heh,” Minhyuk continued, and, when Kihyun looked at him, he noticed that the boy was covered in flecks of snow. Ruffling Minhyuk’s hair in an attempt to rid the boy of some of this, Kihyun frowned, not really sure what to say. 

“And Changkyunnie can come too, of course,” Minhyuk added, nodding his head in the younger boy’s direction. Changkyun nodded softly, flickering his gaze over to Kihyun.

“Did you want to go, hyung?” Changkyun asked, voice soft and questioning. Biting his lip, Kihyun opened his mouth to reply, but was interrupted by Minhyuk.

“Of course he’s going~” Minhyuk answered for Kihyun, a little pissed off at the notion of Kihyun bailing on him. He couldn’t do that to his bro, right? _Right?_

“…Yeah,” Kihyun said, nodding as if still trying to convince himself. Minhyuk grinned, grabbing the boy by the shoulders and pulling him in for a short hug that Kihyun desperately tried to squeeze away from, grimacing at the intimacy. He didn’t know where those hands had been, and if he knew, it would probably gross him out worse.

“Alright great!” Minhyuk said, and then pulled away from Kihyun, walking over to where Jooheon and Hoseok were, informing the two of his joy and party plans. Now that Minhyuk was gone, silence befell the two boys, but Kihyun wouldn’t let this damper his mood, not when he was feeling so genuinely happy for the first time in months. He flashed Changkyun a bright smile, hoping to reassure the boy without saying some sappy line. Smiling back at him, Changkyun feels his cheeks warm, and bites his lip, getting onto the bus and sitting beside his usual seatmate Hyunwoo. 

Standing in front of the huge, looming Christmas tree, Changkyun felt tiny, his head tilted back to stare at the star affixed to the top of the tree. The sun was beginning to set now, and the darkness slowly deepened. Even though he was standing near the back of the pack, Changkyun could still feel the presence of the wintergreen beauty. As the tree suddenly became lit with warm, bright lights, Changkyun gasps, unable to look away, his eyes becoming hooded in admiration.

From Changkyun’s position, the sky was just hinting at turning black on the horizon, the bright, faintly twinkling lights of the Christmas tree bright and powerful in his vision, reflecting onto his skin and shining light onto his toothy grin. The first few initial seconds of sparkling lights had Kihyun’s attention, but the instant he looked to his side and saw Changkyun, this changed.

For a few long moments, Changkyun watched the lights in the Christmas tree. And Kihyun watched the lights in Changkyun.

Overwhelmed by how beautiful and charming Changkyun looked, Kihyun scooted closer to him, grabbing the younger boy by the chin and giving him a careful stare. The crowd around them was still cheering and gushing about the impressive tree, but Kihyun had found something far more impressive even closer to him. All of his feelings for Changkyun, past and present, rose in his throat, making it hard to speak as he gazed into Changkyun’s eyes. His passion for Changkyun, his desperation for Changkyun’s love, his need for reciprocation- they all swirled in his mind like a whirlwind of intensity, and Kihyun licked his lower lip, still mesmerized by the twinkling lights flashing against Changkyun’s skin. 

Noticing Kihyun’s passionate, honest stare, Changkyun exhaled shakily, wondering what got him so riled up, but quickly finding out for himself. There was something magical passing in the air today, something that made Changkyun want to acknowledge his pent-up feelings and finally express them to Kihyun in one fiery moment of love. Neither could speak, too overwhelmed by the emotion, hair flicking against their faces in a cold breeze, inspiring them to press their lips together in their very first kiss. 

They stayed like this for several seconds, the warmth between their lips spreading throughout their whole bodies and making both forget about the cold air whipping around them. Deepening the kiss on instinct, Kihyun massages his lips against Changkyun’s, warm breath tickling Changkyun’s skin. Arching his eyebrows, Changkyun curls his fingers against Kihyun’s waist, body leaning closer to the pleasant feeling. But as quick as it began, their kiss soon came to an end, and they parted from each other, hearts pounding at the same frequency.

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” Minhyuk absently said from Kihyun’s side, unaware of the kiss that just happened not even a foot away from him. Kihyun smiled, a breathy chuckle escaping his lips.

“He is,” Kihyun replied, not taking his eyes off of Changkyun. Flushing at the compliment, Changkyun smiles, the curve tiny and adorable, his eyes flickering to the snow-covered ground in embarrassment. “And Minhyuk?” Kihyun added, finally looking over to his friend as he spoke to him.

“We’re not going to come to your party tonight.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The smut chapter!! Thanks everyone for reading, Merry Christmas~ XOXO

Changkyun and Kihyun couldn’t wait to arrive back at their cabin and explore each other further, deeper. As soon as the door was shut, Changkyun cradled Kihyun’s face in his hands, kissing him long and steady. Happily chuckling against Changkyun’s lips, Kihyun stepped closer to the younger boy, their body heats mingling together. Experimentally deepening the kiss with a swipe of his tongue, Kihyun flushed, feeling Changkyun open his mouth, their tongues now lightly brushing against each other.

As the kiss became more heated, Changkyun began stepping closer and closer to Kihyun, until he almost tripped over the leg of the coffee table, jolting forward for Kihyun to catch him. Laughing at the adorable display of clumsiness, Kihyun smiled amusedly over at Changkyun. 

“Let’s sit down before we continue,” he offered, and Changkyun nodded, cheeks pink and eyes embarrassed. They took their make-out session to the couch, Kihyun’s arms curled around Changkyun’s shoulders, while Changkyun held onto Kihyun by his waist. Their mouths moved slowly at first, still trying to get a feel for what the other liked and making sure they didn’t cross any lines. As they became more accustomed to it, Changkyun experimentally rubbed his tongue across the roof of Kihyun’s mouth, making the boy moan into his mouth. Feeling a rush of arousal and power, Changkyun repeated the motion a few more times, leaning his body against Kihyun’s. 

“Mmmf-” Kihyun moaned out, the sound muffled against Changkyun’s, apparently talented, mouth, his body trembling slightly at the intrusive sensation. He’d never been so overwhelmed by a kiss before, and it was making Kihyun a little too aroused too fast. He wanted to have more of this feeling, and didn’t complain when Changkyun merely continued to kiss him, his tongue now roaming Kihyun’s mouth. Panting as he tries to catch up to the eager boy, Kihyun slips out another moan, hands clenching Changkyun’s shoulders as he leans his body towards him, needy for more. Realizing how he strong he was probably coming off, Kihyun suddenly parts his lips from Changkyun’s, giving him an intense gaze after doing so.

“Let’s take a break for a few seconds,” Kihyun suggests, and Changkyun nods, realizing with a slight shudder that he was already getting hard. Kihyun leans against the back of the couch, his arm moving to rest behind Changkyun’s shoulder, still intimately close to the other boy. He smiled at him, and then his eyes traveled further south, noticing that Changkyun was visibly hard. This sight brought up something from a few days ago- something that Minhyuk had told him about him and Changkyun never having sex.

“Changkyunnie, can I ask you something?” Kihyun asks, giving Changkyun a contemplative look. Finding his sudden seriousness a little intimidating, Changkyun nods, curious to see what Kihyun could possibly ask in this situation. Swallowing as he prepared himself for what he was about to say, Kihyun plays with the hem of his shirt, eyes staring down.

“I asked Minhyuk if it was true that you two didn’t fuck,” Kihyun says, and quickly finishes his thought before Changkyun can even utter a single word. “And he said yes.” Changkyun nodded, raising his eyebrows.

“Of course, I wouldn’t lie about that,” Changkyun said, pouting a little. Kihyun nodded, and then continued with his story, now getting to the real reason why he brought it up.

“Well, Minhyuk said something else too about that. He said that he thought you were… um,” Kihyun paused, trying to figure out his wording without sounding too much like an ass. “Fantasizing about someone else.” Well, there goes that plan. Changkyun bristled at the accusation, and he wondered just how Minhyuk got that idea. A sudden pang of guilt hit Changkyun, and he worried about how he came off to Minhyuk while they were dating. 

“Is that how Minhyuk worded it?” Changkyun asked, his eyes flickering up to Kihyun. Nodding and shrugging, Kihyun reached his hand out, stroking the side of Changkyun’s knee.

“Pretty much,” Kihyun replied. “He said that you always backed out of it last second, because that was ‘when your fantasy ended’,” he continued, and Changkyun’s eyes widened, suddenly understanding something now. His cheeks flushed, and he looked down, turning red and getting embarrassed. Kihyun blinked, wondering just what was so different about that specification.

“Ah… that,” Changkyun said, his voice soft and nervous now. “I used to tell Minhyuk that I was just waiting for the right guy, which is true, only…” Changkyun clenched his jaw, eyes darting around the room until they landed on Kihyun. “I actually had someone in mind, not that I could figure out who it was at the time,” he concluded, taking a deep breath. Kihyun was staring at him with such wide, curious eyes- it was intimidating.

“Who was it…?” Kihyun asked, but he was pretty sure he already knew the answer. It couldn’t be anybody else, he just needed to hear Changkyun say it, needed to hear the words come from his own mouth.

“You,” Changkyun said, his voice deep and soft, eyes staring right into Kihyun’s. Kihyun inhaled shakily, nodding his head. Throughout his and Minhyuk’s entire relationship, Changkyun had been imagining Kihyun was the one he was with, and even called Kihyun the ‘right guy’. It was a lot to take in, and a lot of really _good_ to take in.

“You were thinking about me, when Minhyuk was touching you?” Kihyun asked, getting a little closer to Changkyun. His cock twitched visibly in his pants, and Changkyun flustered, realizing the implications of everything he’d just said.

“I was, yes,” Changkyun answered, finding himself drawn to the magnetic attraction of Kihyun, the older boy’s arousal contagious.

“And you said you were waiting for the right guy, correct?” Kihyun asks, and Changkyun nods, confirming this too. “Well, I’m right here, what are you waiting for anymore?” Kihyun breathes out, his gaze turning hot and heavy. The atmosphere in the room flipped to something hotter and needier, Kihyun’s gaze burning into Changkyun’s eyes as he looked at him. Feeling his heart pound, Changkyun bit his lip, not feeling uneasy or nervous like he did whenever he was with Minhyuk… this was different, this wasn’t Changkyun trying to find some substitute for his love. This was the real thing. What was stopping him now?

“Let’s go to your bedroom,” Changkyun replied after a few seconds, voice confident, and he smiled, just barely. Kihyun grinned in return, and leaned forward, locking Changkyun in a hot, desperate kiss, two years’ worth of frustration and desire pouring forward and intensifying the air around them. After a few more moments of kissing like this, Changkyun groaned, unable to sit back and let Kihyun kiss him anymore. He pressed his body against Kihyun’s slighter physique, tongue darting inside his mouth to rub against the roof of his mouth, making Kihyun tremble against him. Slipping out a particularly high, needy moan, Kihyun flushed, his body on fire. Nobody has ever kissed him with so much passion before, or for so long. They’d been interlocked like this for a few minutes now, and it seemed like it would never end as Changkyun only became more and more intense.

Eventually though, it did come to an end, and Changkyun removed his lips from Kihyun’s suddenly, leaving the older boy breathless and aching for something more. Kihyun even slipped out a particularly sweet moan right as Changkyun removed his lips, and he flushed, a bit embarrassed to have let that sound come through this early in the night. Changkyun stood up from the couch, gesturing for Kihyun to come along with him. 

“Come on~” Changkyun said, voice light as he gestured for Kihyun to get up too. Standing up, Kihyun then followed Changkyun to his room, smiling as he watches how excited Changkyun looked. As they enter the room, something occurs to Kihyun, and he quickly rifles around his suitcase, pulling out a condom and lube. At this sight, Changkyun flushes, and bites his lip, realizing that this is real, this is actually about to happen.

“Let me clean up real quick,” Kihyun says, leaving one last lingering kiss on Changkyun’s lips before scurrying off into the bathroom. Changkyun smiled, watching him go, before he realized what that really implied in this situation. Kihyun was probably cleaning out his… his… _butthole_. Changkyun brought his hands to his face, trying to will away the embarrassment and instead focus on the waves of excitement. Of course, he was still a virgin, and the thought of getting to finally fuck somebody he liked as much as Kihyun got Changkyun got very hard, very fast. 

While Kihyun was in the bathroom cleaning himself out, Changkyun walked around the room, astounded by how spotless it was in here. The bed was so perfectly folded, every item was put away neatly… it made Changkyun wonder how Kihyun lived at home, how he’d be as a husband. 

“Ahhhh!” Changkyun whined out, shaking his head to rid such thoughts. They’d just had their first kiss earlier today, why was he thinking about stuff like that--! Just as he was starting to chastise himself, he heard the bathroom door swing open, and out walked Kihyun, who, upon closer inspection, wasn’t even wearing pants. His shirt was a bit long on him, so Changkyun couldn’t tell if he was wearing underwear either… Changkyun gulped, and then sat on the edge of the bed, face on fire.

“Hehe,” Kihyun chuckled, finding Changkyun’s obviously aroused and excited expression utterly adorable and charming. He looked like he’d just seen the most gorgeous sight in the world, and Kihyun felt his heart pound as he realized that to Changkyun, that must mean him. He approached the side of the bed that Changkyun was on, and kissed him a few times, trying to get the boy to relax a little bit before they really got started. Once he could feel him turn to putty beneath his lips, Kihyun started trailing his mouth lower, kissing Changkyun’s neck. Unable to stop himself, Changkyun burst out into a fit of giggles, his overly sensitive neck being extremely ticklish. Kihyun removed his mouth, and looked up at Changkyun, finding the reaction cute.

“I’m ticklish there, sorry,” Changkyun explained, and Kihyun nodded, smiling amusedly.

“Then could you take your top off?” Kihyun requested, licking his lip. “I want to kiss you in other places,” he added, and Changkyun swallowed, quickly removing his shirt. His eyes glanced down to watch Kihyun crouch onto the floor and place lingering, light kisses against his chest. The feeling was a lot more delicate than anything Minhyuk had ever done for him, and Changkyun felt warmth spread throughout his whole body. 

Trailing down Changkyun’s torso with delicate kisses, Kihyun eventually got to his waist line, and he kneeled down onto the ground, thighs parting to give himself more balance. Glancing up into Changkyun’s eyes, Kihyun smiled, darting his tongue to wet his lips. He palmed Changkyun through his pants a few times, gauging the younger boy’s reaction while he did so. Watching Changkyun tremble out low, deep moans, his eyebrows scrunching together, Kihyun swallowed. God, and he felt this huge already… It had been so long since Kihyun had gotten any action, he was worried Changkyun might break him. Eager at the thought, Kihyun blinked a few times, eyes flashing down to further gauge how big Changkyun was.

“Can I take off your pants?” Kihyun asked, and Changkyun’s heart raced in his chest, eyes going hazy with desire. Just watching Kihyun crouched between his legs, perfectly poised to do something obscene, was more than enough to make Changkyun painfully hard.

“I’ll help,” Changkyun replied, undoing his pants and standing up to drop them to his knees. He was still wearing a pair of briefs, so he looked down, prompting Kihyun to tell him what to do with them.

“Those too,” Kihyun said, mouth gaping in a soundless gasp as Changkyun’s cock springs free from the final layer, now completely revealed to him. “Whoa, you’re _hung_ , Changkyun,” Kihyun breathlessly complimented, his heart thudding in his ears. Changkyun flushed, moving to sit back onto the bed, his thighs spread so Kihyun could wedge right between them. 

“T-thank you,” Changkyun replied, voice low and deep, and Kihyun smiled, amused with how humble Changkyun was. Now face-to-face with Changkyun’s cock, Kihyun got a better idea for its size, and his throat became dry, hoping he had the skills to make Changkyun feel good with this huge thing between his legs. He reached his hand out, tentatively running his fingers down the length, eyes flashing up to Changkyun’s face to gauge his reaction. Nodding slightly as a sign to continue, Changkyun watched with hooded, concentrated eyes, his expression stoic despite his intense arousal.

Getting the go-ahead, Kihyun started lightly jerking Changkyun off, lips parting in a breathy moan as he felt how hot and heavy it was in his hand. He gave him a few quick pumps, feeling him harden just a little bit more, runny precum lightly dripping down his tip. Finding the sight irresistible, Kihyun darted his tongue out, getting the first taste of Changkyun. Changkyun shivered at the feeling, catching Kihyun’s attention.

“Can I continue?” Kihyun asked, tilting his head back and cackling when Changkyun immediately starts vigorously nodding. “Alright then~” Kihyun muttered, finding Changkyun cuter and cuter by the second. He then wrapped his mouth around Changkyun’s tip, swiping his tongue in circles and getting it nice and wet. Changkyun trembled, his thighs spreading as he watched Kihyun with a hawk-like gaze. Spurred on by the reaction, Kihyun starts lowering his mouth further down Changkyun’s length, taking him slowly inch by inch. About half-way, Kihyun gags as Changkyun’s tip hits the back of his mouth, and he braces himself before quickly getting the other half fully down his throat. Now at the base of Changkyun’s cock, Kihyun holds his mouth there, a few chokes here and there reminding him that he couldn’t breathe like this.

“Fuck-” Changkyun spat out, tilting his chin back and groaning at the feeling. Minhyuk had never been able to take him this deep, which meant that Changkyun had never experienced this sensation before. Kihyun must’ve been as good as he said he was~

Pulling back, Kihyun inhaled a deep breath of air before putting his lips back on Changkyun’s cock and lowering his mouth back down his length. He repeated the same thrusting gestures a few more times, getting Changkyun incredibly hard and wet. Unable to stop himself from vocalizing his pleasure, Changkyun slipped out a few moans and Kihyun’s name mixed in there too. Quickly, Changkyun found himself feeling way too good way too fast, and panicked, since he wanted Kihyun to feel good too- he couldn’t just cum down Kihyun’s throat, as much as he wanted to in this moment.

“Okay, Kihyun,” Changkyun said, and Kihyun removed his mouth from Changkyun’s cock, giving him a confused look. Clearly he was enjoying himself, why stop so soon? “I-I’m getting too close, let’s do something different,” Changkyun said, biting his lip nervously. He didn’t want to cum too quick before his first time… Gah, he was about to have his first time…!

“Oh, well, if you’re ready for it,” Kihyun said, lifting up his shirt to reveal that, no, he wasn’t wearing underwear, and that his cock was completely hard. “We could have sex…?” Changkyun’s heart almost exploded from his chest, and he felt a shiver pass through him. He was about to have his first time, with Kihyun, who was giving him the most erotic look he’d ever seen in his life. Utterly irresistible.

“I’d like that,” Changkyun said, and he stared at Kihyun confidently, his eyes portraying his true commitment to that consent. In the past with Minhyuk, this would be the part when Changkyun would say no- tell him he wasn’t ready. Well, with Kihyun, Changkyun was ready. Kihyun nodded, glad to see Changkyun was still wanting to go through with this. Maybe he really did mean what he said about seeing Kihyun as the ‘right guy’ for him.

Climbing onto the bed beside Changkyun, Kihyun gave him a quick kiss, and then moved to lay at the head of the bed. Changkyun, who was totally nude, shifts around so he can continue to look at Kihyun. Watching him grab the lube and condoms, Kihyun sets them down beside him, eyes staring up to look at Changkyun’s.

“Are you nervous?” Kihyun asked, and Changkyun nodded. He didn’t realize how much pressure he’d feel until he was really in this position, and wasn’t expecting to feel so responsible for Kihyun’s pleasure. There he was, this gorgeous, sexy man, all sprawled out and waiting for him to fuck him. Changkyun swallowed, hoping that Kihyun wouldn’t expect too much out of him…

“It’s okay, I’ll help you through it,” Kihyun assured, and then gestured for Changkyun to get closer. “Get between my legs, I’m already prepared so there’s not much else we need to do. You could finger me for a little bit, though,” Kihyun said, his cheeks turning pink. Changkyun eagerly nodded, willing to do anything Kihyun asked if it meant making this better for him.

He grabbed the bottle of lube when Kihyun passed it to him, squeezing out a lot more than he thought he’d need and rubbing it between his fingers. Pressing a fingertip against the skin under Kihyun’s dick, Changkyun trailed it down, trying to find Kihyun’s entrance… and not finding it. He started panicking slightly, embarrassment welling up.

“Lower,” Kihyun prompted, biting his lip on a giggle while he watched Changkyun struggle. Nodding, Changkyun moved his finger lower, eyes widening as he found Kihyun’s hole. He lightly pressed his finger inside, gasping as he feels it practically suck him in. Kihyun was a lot tighter than he was expecting, and Changkyun swallowed, wondering if something as big as his cock would actually fit there. Mesmerized by the new feeling, Changkyun adds another finger, lightly thrusting inside Kihyun’s wet heat. At the sound of soft, whimpering moans, Changkyun’s eyes flash up to Kihyun’s face, and he gasps, goosebumps rising on his skin as he realized that _he_ made Kihyun make that noise.

Kihyun, meanwhile, was overwhelmed by how rough Changkyun was being with him. Inserting two fingers that quick and thrusting them? The next time they did this, Kihyun would definitely tell him to go slower, but it was his first time, so Kihyun let him go off the hook. This didn’t mean he still wasn’t completely overcome by sensation, his hips shaking from how quickly Changkyun was pounding his fingers into his ass.

“Th-that’s enough,” Kihyun said, voice shaky. Changkyun nodded, still impressed with himself for being able to make Kihyun react the way he did. Kihyun handed Changkyun the condom with shaking fingers, making sure to use protection even though he doubted Changkyun was carrying anything. Struggling to put on the condom, Kihyun assisted him, making sure he had it on the right way. Now fully protected and ready to go, Changkyun grabbed both of Kihyun’s thighs, spreading his legs so he could line his cock up with Kihyun’s entrance.

“Are you ready?” Changkyun asked Kihyun, his heart racing. Kihyun blinked in surprise, but smiled, nodding his head.

“Are you?” he asked Changkyun, and the boy swallowed, eyes scanning down Kihyun’s incredible body, eyes intently watching the way Kihyun’s erection twitched occasionally, like it was impatient. He wouldn’t leave Kihyun waiting any longer, and nodded. “Then go ahead,” Kihyun said, preparing himself for how huge he knew Changkyun was going to be. A few mis-angled thrusts later, and Changkyun had his tip just barely pressing into Kihyun’s ass.

“I’m inside-” Changkyun spat out, heart pounding as he stared up into Kihyun’s eyes, eagerness and nervousness mixing inside him. He slowly started inserting himself into Kihyun, groaning as he makes it past the tight ring of muscles. Kihyun takes deep, steadying breaths, trying to relax as much as he can so Changkyun can just focus on pleasuring himself. Making it all the way to the base, Changkyun drops his head, letting out a loud, long groan.

“Fuck-! That feels good!” Changkyun exclaimed, and Kihyun brought a hand to his face to stifle his giggle. God, virgins were so cute~

“Start thrusting and it’ll feel even better,” Kihyun prompted, and Changkyun groaned, not really sure how it could feel much better than this. His cock was surrounded by a pulsating, hot, tight heat that kept clenching around him in the most delicious of ways. Pulling out and quickly thrusting back in, Changkyun groaned, his low voice loud in the mostly quiet room. Kihyun threw his head back, sweat rising on his skin from the intensity. As Changkyun started fucking him in a rhythm, however, any traces of pain completely slipped from Kihyun’s mind. Changkyun was so impossibly hard and big, it felt so good every time he would pop his hips back in. 

Now fucking Kihyun steadily, Changkyun understood how people get addicted to sex- he felt like he could keep pounding into Kihyun for hours and hours, if only his cock would last that long with him. It was mind-blowingly good, and Changkyun glanced over at Kihyun, exhaling shakily as he takes in how beautiful and aroused Kihyun looked beneath him.

“Does it feel good?” Changkyun asked, and Kihyun stared at him with bleary, lust-filled eyes.

“It feels incredible, you’re doing so well,” Kihyun said, and he meant it. His expression displayed his honesty loud and clear to Changkyun, who smiled, feeling way more aroused after hearing how turned on Kihyun was too. “Do you feel good?” Kihyun asked, although he could tell by Changkyun’s thrusts that he wouldn’t last much longer.

“Fuck yeah I do,” Changkyun answered, breathing becoming labored as he pounded his hips against Kihyun’s butt, thrusting his cock in and out of Kihyun. “I-I’m gonna cum, fuck, is it too soon?” Changkyun asked, but wasn’t even able to slow his thrusts or stop his quickly impending orgasm from coming at all, too far gone at this point.

“Cum for me Changkyun, please,” Kihyun begged, reaching his hand around to jerk himself off, so that they could cum at around the same time. Changkyun slipped out a deep, desperate moan, his body wracked with intense tremors as he came hard and long while still buried deep inside Kihyun. As Changkyun was still riding out his orgasm, Kihyun finished himself off, squirting his cum all over his own torso and hand.

“Fuuuuck,” Changkyun sighed out, desperately trying to catch his breath after he came. Pulling out of Kihyun and flopping down beside the boy, Changkyun panted, breaths tinged with soft moans. Beside him, Kihyun swallowed, mouth dry from how much he’d been moaning. He turned his head to look at Changkyun, eyes slightly watery from how intense they’d just had sex.

“Congratulations, Changkyun. You’re no longer a virgin,” Kihyun said, chuckling breathlessly. Changkyun smiled, chuckling fondly at Kihyun. 

“Heh, thank you. Only wish I had said yes to you a long time ago, then maybe I would’ve been freed of my virginity sooner,” Changkyun joked, but he did mean the first part. He regrets turning down Kihyun two years ago, especially considering all of the pain they both suffered because of it. Kihyun shook his head, smiling sweetly at Changkyun. He reached his hand across the space between them, clutching Changkyun’s fingers.

“I have you now, which is the only thing that matters~” Kihyun said, not even cringing at his own sappiness. Changkyun’s eyes widened, and he lurched forward, tackling Kihyun in a hug. Laughing hoarsely as Changkyun damn near suffocated him, Kihyun wrapped his arm around Changkyun’s back, holding the boy close.

“And Merry Christmas, Changkyun,” Kihyun added, having a strange feeling that the wonders of the Christmas season somehow played a part in them getting together, Changkyun pressed his face against the crook in Kihyun’s neck, smiling against his skin.

“Merry Christmas to you too, hyung.” <3

**Author's Note:**

> This was a really fun story to write! I hope everything came out right and makes sense, I sincerely hope this is what the anon wanted and also, I’m sorry because I made it 3 days and 4 nights (instead of 3) please forgive me, anon-nim
> 
> And Happy Holidays everyone!! Stay safe and be with the ones you love this Christmas <3


End file.
